1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a local processing apparatus and a data transceiving method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional key-value storage technology for storing data of a key-value pair like remote dictionary system (Redis), Memcached, and MongoDB stores data using a value matched with a specific key as a pair in a plurality of distributed servers. When referring to the data, the key-value storage technology increases computer performance by searching for and processing data which is distributed and stored in a plurality of distributed storage units using a corresponding key.
The data processing operation shows high-speed performance because of processing the data in-memory.
Meanwhile, high-speed network communication technology, such as infiniband, which is mainly used when configuring a cluster computing system, supports a remote direct memory access (hereinafter, it may be referred to as RDMA)-based data transceiving function between computing nodes configuring a cluster regardless of a central processing unit (CPU).
In this case, the RDMA is a direct memory access from a memory of one computer to another computer memory without intervention of an operating system of the another computer.
The high performance network technology supporting the RDMA like the infiniband has a feature in which, when a size of a data transmission is relatively small, even though the size of the data transmission becomes large, a delay of the data transmission is not increased in proportion to the size of the data transmission.
However, the key-value storage technology according to a conventional art has a problem in which it is not associated with the high performance network technology supporting the RDMA like the infiniband.
That is, the conventional technology has a problem in which, although it is possible to improve processing performance by decreasing an additional communication network load through a data prefetching considering a data reference pattern, it does not include an active prefetching function.
Regarding this, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0032821 (title: prefetching method of hard disk drive, recording medium for the same, and apparatus for the same) discloses a technology for detecting whether a logical block address (LBA) of data requested by an external device is stored in a history of a non-volatile cache, and when the LBA of the requested data is stored in the history, storing data stored in an LBA which is a next order of the LBA of the requested data among the LBAs stored in the history in a buffer.